


L o v e

by Sonsomi



Category: original universe - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonsomi/pseuds/Sonsomi
Summary: Person A falling asleep in Person B's lap. Person B holds Person A close and doesn't move from their spot for hours.Person A : RyanPerson B : SaxonThese characters are two old ocs i've made from last year or so
Relationships: OCs - Relationship





	L o v e

Ryan laid on the soft couch tiredly as he flipped through his phone, not hearing the front door open and close "hey honey" a male voice said breaking the other boys thoughts.

"Saxon, i didn't hear you!"

Saxon giggled before sitting down next to the brown haired male before putting him into his lap gently earning a squeak, "how was your day at work?" Ryan mumbled quietly as he cuddled against him.

The green eyed boy sighed and held Ryan against him nuzzling into his hair "stressing" he grumbled, the brown haired male turned and kissed the boy shyly.

"It'll get better" Ryan yawned cheerfully before leaning his head against Saxons chest, which vibrated with soft laughter "getting tired sleepyhead?".

But as he said that Ryan had passed out, snuggled against his chest making Saxon smile softly before kissing the boys nose and grabbing the blanket that sat unused and wrapped it around them.

"I love you dear" he whispered before grabbing the T.Vs remote and turning it off, reveling in the warm cuddle before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluff of ryan and Saxon i might make their backstories


End file.
